


At last.

by olicitystereklover



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicitystereklover/pseuds/olicitystereklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was originally posted on Tumblr, just pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At last.

Will Herondale quietly opened the door to his room in the institute and walked to his bed. He was astutely aware of the ichor he was covered in as he kicked his boots off of his feet and removed his gear. Just as he removed his shirt and pants there was a knock at his door. “William?”

“James? is it you Jem?”

Jem opened the door and stepped inside the room. As usual he had an ethereal beauty to him and lithe movements that you noticed if you watched him closely, and Will was very closely watching him as Jem shut the door behind himself.

Jem had been in the training room when he heard Will come down the hallway, at which Jem started putting up the weapons he had choosen today to train with. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he knocked on the door. “William?” coming inside after he heard Will’s voice, a smile on his face as he looked Will over. It was obvious he just got back from a demon fight, there was ichtor on his arms, which didn’t take away from his looks, but he was going to need a bath soon. “I just heard you coming down the hallway, and wanted to see what happened this morning.. looks like you got into some kind of a mess,” a small smirk creeping up on his face.

“I killed two shax demons over by blackfriars bridge, you wouldn’t believe what terribly sore losers they were,” Will said.

Jem grinned at his parabatai.

“Well I guess so, it looks like half of their insides ended up on you! I would have a bit of a sore spot about that too,” Jem said with a little laugh

Will grinned back at him as he rolled his neck and shoulders trying to get the kinks out.

“Sore?” Jem asked.

Will shrugged and then winced.

“I suppose a bit.”

Jem walked over and placed his hands on Will’s shoulder gently pushing him to sit on the bed.

“I can help with that,” said Jem as he kneeled behind Will on the bed. He began softly rubbing out the kinks in Will’s tense shoulder muscles, his delicate violen fingers working through the tenderness. Will melted back into Jems chest as the pain began to alleviate due to Jems ministrations.

Jem let out a little gasp as Will settled into him. His grip faltered for a moment before continuing on to Wills neck and scalp. Jem’s fingers ran through Wills hair in slow methodical movements and soon Will let out a small groan in the back of his throat. Jem paused at this and after a moment when he did not pick up where he had left off Will turned to him. Jem was intently looking back into Wills eyes, his bright silver ones meshing with the dark blue of Wills.

Then suddenly before Will could ask why he had stopped, Jem leaned in and kissed him tenderly. Will let out a grunt of surprise and Jem twirled his fingers into Will’s hair. After a moment Will closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. Jem parted his lips slightly and Will followed naturally and without hesitation. Will moved his hands up to Jems lapels and pulled the boy closer as he deepened the kiss with his tongue, slowly massaging the other boy’s with his own. Jem leaned back for a moment to catch his breath before leaning in again and pressing kisses to Will’s throat. Jem raised his hands to Will’s bare stomach and started to explore the sculpted plains he found there. Will’s hands went to the sides of Jem’s shirt pulling it up his body taking in his parabatai and groaning softly under his breath. Seeing Jem shirtless wasn’t something new, it wasn’t an everyday occurance, but it did happen often enough. But that was usually after a fight, not in this kind of setting.

Jem pulled back, enough to look over Will, licking his lips as he groaned. “I will be right back..” Will let out a soft whining noise as Jem got off the bed, grabbing his shirt. “Where are you going?!” putting a finger up to his lips, he walked out the door straightening up his shirt, going down the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Once there, he spotted Sophie, asking her for some oil, just a small cup of it would suffice he figured, which got him a weird look, but he was handed it a few moments later, and he practically sprinted back up the stairs, being careful to not spill the oil everywhere.

Opening the door once again, his lips parted as he made eye contact with Will, putting the cup on the bedside table, he slid on top of Will, kissing along his shoulder blade.

“Took you long enough.. and what is that for?” looking over at the cup, biting his lip as Jem sighed sitting up, and pulled his shirt over his head, rolling his hips into Will’s slowly, which caused both of them to moan.

“Get these clothes off now.” Will growled, kicking off his underwear, as Jem took off his pants, and underwear taking in a deep breath as he stared open mouthed at Will, who was staring at him in awe.

Both moved to get the cup at the same time, knocking hands as they looked at each other with wide eyes. “I-I…” Will fumbled, as Jem pushed him onto his back. “Just relax, it will be fine…” voice a little shaky, but still confident, which made Will relax just a little more then he thought he could in this type of situation.

Dipping his fingers into the oil, he slid one very cautiously around Will’s entrance, watching his face, as the other boy’s mouth open as he groans softly. “Jem..” at that, Jem pushed one finger inside of him, which made the other male gasp loudly. “By the Angel! Take it slow James!” Jem frowned holding his finger still, waiting for Will to give him the go ahead, which took a few moments, then pushed another finger inside of him, which received the same reaction, but Jem moved his fingers slowly, as Will closed his eyes, moaning. After a few minutes, Jem pulled his fingers out, dipping them in the oil again, and stroking himself as he gazed lustfully at Will. “God you are beautiful.” Will looks up at Jem panting slightly. “What did I get myself into?” he asked playfully, as Jem wrapped Will’s legs around his waist, as he aligned his member to his entrance, taking in a deep breath then pushes into him slowly, leaning down kissing him softly. “Please tell me if I need to stop.”

Will’s eyes widened as he groaned loudly, holding onto the sheets around him with both hands as Jem pushed farther along into him, stopping when he was all the way in. Will was tense, but was trying to be as relaxed as possible, but the moment that Jem started thrusting in and out of him, he yelped a little, not used to that movement, but the look on his parabatai’s face was something else. It was look that he wouldn’t forget, and he was trying to not make too much trouble, but when he felt Jem’s hand around his member, that was enough distraction to get his mind off of the pain.

Soon after, they were both climaxing hard, moans echoing throughout the room, as Jem pulled out falling to the side, both gasping for air.

Will turned his head towards Jem and kissed him softly as their breath began to fade back to normal. They were both a bit dazed as they lay there by each other in comfortable silence.

Then there was a quick rap on the door and a soft saying Wills name. The door opened and Tessa’s head peeked in.

“Will? I heard strange things sounding down the hall and-” Tessa abruptly stopped talking as she took in the scene before her.

She gazed wide eyes at the two beautiful boys named and tangled in the sheets breathing heavily.

“Will? Jem? What on earth is going on in here?”

Will laughed breathlessly.

“If only you had come in a few minutes earlier you would know.”


End file.
